Ten Faced
by RoseOkumura
Summary: Crona tiene 10 personalidades, las cuales se han enamorado del mismo chico, su inestable novio, Death The Kid. Él solo puede elegir a una, ¿Cuál será? KidxCrona basado en la canción "Ten Faced" (vocaloid)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Hola :'D seh...etto..Hola este es mi primer Fanfic, KidxCrona y pues esta basado en la canción de Gumi Megpoid (vocaloid) "Ten Faced"o Juu Mensou, en este caso Crona es gumi.**

**Me servirían mucho sus críticas constructivas e.e' y poess espero les guste.**

**Es de varios caps.**

**Soul Eater y todos sus personajes pertenecen a: Atsushi Okubo**

**Gumi Megpoid a: Vocaloid**

**Link de la canción: watch?v=46oCfjSCrLg**

* * *

**Cap 1**

Juu Mensou

_La primera yo era una obediente chica_

_Pero cuando fallaba en el amor sellaba sus sentimientos_

_Ella construía diferentes personajes_

_Y nuestros sentimientos se intercambiaban_

Mi nombre es Crona, llevo años con mi novio, Kid.

Nuestro amor se ha vuelto difícil de explicar, peleas, terminamos, volvemos, y mientras esto pasa viene la depresión, se me rompe el corazón y entonces surge una nueva,

Soy Makenshi Crona y tengo 10 personalidades.

Original, tímida, divertida, yandere, seductora, desconfiada, agresiva, pervertida, alegre y deprimida.

No es nada fácil llevar todas estas personalidades….hasta ahora mi novio no se ha dado cuenta de ninguna….he podido controlarlas…pero siempre existe la gota que derrama el vaso ¿no?

Soy Makenshi Crona y esta es la historia de mí y de todas mis otras yo.

_**Tímida**_

Mi primera personalidad salió al huir de casa, me gusta llamarme Suu cuando la adopto. Esta es mi historia, la historia de Suu.

Mi madre siempre me mantuvo encerrada, solo veía la luz del sol cuando me dejaba salir del sótano, casi nunca, me daba 3 exactas comidas al día y podía contar con mis dedos a las personas a las que "conocía":

La que me dejaba las comidas, suponía que igualmente la cocinera entonces, supe que se llamaba "Bertha".

La que limpiaba el sótano para hacerlo habitable, se llamaba "Marie".

El sastre que venía algunas veces a tomarme medidas y hacerme ropa adecuada, nunca supe su nombre.

Mi tía Arachne, que sus visitas eran más tortuosas que agradables.

Ahí acababa la lista, 17 años encerrada en esa prisión; hasta que llegó el día…como siempre Marie vino, hizo mi cama, recogió algunas cosas tiradas, y me avisó que en un momento vendría mi desayuno.

No le tomé importancia, pero al parecer ese día ella estaba distraída. No cerró la puerta con llave como siempre y ahí se presentó la oportunidad, debía hacerlo no podía perder algo así… con mis ropas habituales salí, sin nada más, ya no importaba nada.

Jamás supe que fue de mi madre, ni de Marie o de todos los demás desde ese día y la verdad, no me importa.

Ahí salió ella…perdida en la gran ciudad, sola.

Recibí empujones, golpes cuando la gente pasaba a mí alrededor...hasta que vi un rostro amable mirándome, no supe cómo interpretarlo…no sabía lidiar con eso.

Yo que hasta entonces me consideraba bastante segura….simplemente no sé.

Aún lo recuerdo muy bien, una chica llamada Maka se acercó a mí me pregunto mi nombre y si tenía lugar donde pasar la noche…no contesté, aun así ella me tomó de los hombros y me llevo caminando algunas calles hasta que llegamos a su departamento, que donde por lo que entendí en ese momento vivía junto con su novio Soul.

-Ya llegué- grito al abrir la puerta

Se oyó un golpe en seco y en el pasillo apareció un chico albino de no más de 19 años con unos ojos color rubí.

-Veo que trajiste compañía.

-La encontré sola vagando en la calle, no tiene lugar donde dormir.

-¿Entonces esperas que se quede en la de huéspedes?

_-_¿Por qué no? Nadie la usa- dijo forzándome a entrar.

El chico me miro de arriba hacia abajo.

-Tu nombre.

-Su…Suu- definitivamente pensaba decir "Crona" y saludarlo como es debido, pero algo se apoderó de mí y no hice más que pronunciar ese monosílabo y esconderme detrás de Maka.

El chico pareció no inmutarse y se fue a la cocina sin volvernos a dirigir la palabra hasta ya más noche.

Maka me instaló en el cuarto de huéspedes, me dio una cena más basta que la de mi casa y me hizo la plática un buen rato, pero por más que quería contestarle algo más solo salían palabras como "si", "no", "ajá", al final ella desistió y se excusó diciendo que ya era muy tarde e iría a dormir.

Ahora vivo en el mismo edificio que ellos y puedo llamar a Maka mi mejor amiga, y gracias a Soul conocí a Kid.

Aunque debería dar más detalles de él no me siento con el suficiente ánimo…otra vez peleamos y se fue, llevo 3 días sin verle, supongo que esta con Black*Star o algo así porque mi orgullo me impide llamarle.

* * *

**Bueno fin del capítulo 1 espero les haya gustado y espero poder acrualizar ponto vale? :D**

**Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews!**

**Sayonara! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Volviendo aqui con el segundo cap e.e actualicé lo más rápido que pude y espero les guste.**

**Soul Eater y todos sus personajes pertenecen a: Atsushi Okubo**

**Gumi Megpoid a: Vocaloid**

**Link de la canción: watch?v=46oCfjSCrLg**

* * *

**Cap 2**

Juu Mensou

_Tres, negándome a aceptar los recuerdos_

_Cuatro, asumió totalmente diferentes personalidades_

_Cinco, comportándose como alguien más_

_Seis, así es como ella misma se protegía_

_Siete, ellas no comparten sus recuerdos_

_Ocho, ellas ni siquiera saben la existencia de la otra_

_Nueve, el tiempo fluyendo, y ahora_

_Hay-Diez personalidades de diez personas aquí_

_**Divertida**_

Ryô, así me llamo cuando esta personalidad sale, su historia es bastante simple y estúpida, al igual que ella.

Acababa de pelear con Kid, iba llorando mientras caminaba a su lado; nos dirigíamos a un bar con algunos de nuestros amigos.

-No quiero que te vean así- me dijo severamente –podemos regresar a casa si lo deseas.

-¿Acaso te importa?-dije limpiándome las lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter.

-Vamos, no quiero seguir peleando, terminaremos de hablar de esto en casa, ¿te parece? Hoy venimos a divertirnos.

-Está bien.

Entramos y en una mesa bastante grande estaban Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Ox Ford, mi viejo amigo Ragnarok y sus "excompañeras" de Kid. Liz y Patty Thompson.

Busqué rápido un lugar junto a Maka, estaba demasiado enojada como para sentarme con Kid, y para mi sorpresa él no fue a buscar lugar junto con sus amigos, fue directo a sentarse a un lado de Patty.

Seguramente fue un ataque de celos…porque hace más de un año que yo ya no le hacía reír con nada y no me importaba que por ejemplo Soul o Black*Star si pudieran, pero ella…apenas tomó asiento y ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas de sus tonterías…como hace tanto que yo no le veía reír.

Siempre me consideré una persona bastante seria y reservada pero al verlo ahí riéndose después del gran pleito que acabábamos de tener me rompió el corazón.

_-"Hoy venimos a divertirnos" _eso es lo que él dijo, y al parecer me lo tomé bastante enserio porque ahí salió ella, Ryô.

Algo se apoderó de mí y me apresuré a quitarme el horrible suéter que traía y dejar al descubierto mi blusa con un sencillo escote y eso fue suficiente para que el mesero del bar se acercara por fin a preguntarme si quería algo de beber.

Ryô y el alcohol fueron suficiente para dejar a todos perplejos esa noche, nadie podía creerlo, hasta creyeron que estaba ya demasiado borracha y Maka se ofreció a acompañare a casa, yo me negué y le dije que estaba bien.

Eso sí, las risas no faltaron, hice reír a todo el bar incluyendo a Kid con comentarios insulsos pero inocentes y chistes simples.

Ya todos bastante borrachos empezaron a retirarse, solo quedamos Soul, Black*Star, Kid, Patty, Liz, Maka y yo. Los chicos estaban hablando y Liz limándose las uñas pero Patty, Patty estaba recostada sobre las piernas de MI novio, algo que yo no hacía hace más de un año.

Eso me subió los celos aún más, iba a ir por otro trago, cuando en la barra estaba un hombre que no había dejado de mirarme en toda la noche, me senté a su lado, pedí otra copa y empecé a hacerle plática, y él no dejaba de reírse –objetivo conseguido- Kid se percató de esto y se vino a parar junto a mí.

-Mi amor, creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos.

-¿Desde cuándo volviste a llamarme "mi amor"? y sí estás tan cansado por qué no te vas tú, estoy ocupada- el hombre se rio.

-¿Este tipo es tu novio? ¿Del qué estábamos hablando? Jajaja es tal como lo describiste- dijo dando una carcajada que resonó en todo el bar, ya había ido demasiado lejos, se notaba la irritación en Kid.

Volví a ser yo, solo me excusé con el hombre y me fui del lugar con Kid. Al llegar a casa ya me lo esperaba, otra pelea, pero extrañamente no fue así.

-Me gustó la nueva Crona.

-¿La nueva Crona?

-Sí, la divertida, te veías bastante linda volviendo a sonreír.

-Es que…extrañaba tu risa…

-Vamos Crona, no me digas que te pusiste celosa de Patty, ella está casada.

Oh mierda -¿Ca…casada?

-Sí, fue a la boda a la que no quisiste acompañarme hace unos meses.

Me sentí tan mal, que estúpida, me puse celosa por una de sus mejores amigas…y él nunca se pone celoso cuando estoy con Ragnarok…y luego todavía voy con ese tipo tan desagradable en el bar…soy una pésima novia…pero Ryô no pensaba lo mismo…_"Me gustó la nueva Crona" Le gustó Ryó. Le gusté yo._

Kid selló todos estos pensamientos con un beso, que tanto a Crona como a Ryô les pareció hermoso y se dio por esa noche fin a las discusiones.

* * *

**Fin del cápitulo 2 e.e no soy buena con los chistes por eso no incluí ninguno, pero sigan atentos *-* sigue la personalidad Yandere.**

**Espero sus reviews ;3**

**Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaaaaaa :3 de nuevo yo aqui con el cap 3, lo subí tarde perdón ;v; cuestiones escolares.**

**Disfruten~!**

* * *

Juu Mensou

_Las diez personas dentro de mí, todas se enamoraron del mismo hombre_

_Con todas sin pagar esta fue su respuesta._

"_Solamente voy a amar a una de esas personas entre ustedes"_

_Nuestros corazones comenzaron a latir más rápido,_

_Y nos apresuramos a contener nuestro acelerado pulso._

_**Yandere**_

"Tora", la yandere.

Si bien yo ya era algo celosa, ella lo llevó al extremo, algo inimaginable en mí y demasiado cruel, aún me arrepiento de lo que ella hizo; algo irrevertible, y esta es su historia:

Algunos años Kid y yo nos dábamos unas vacaciones, al fin, era una mantenida, él trabajaba y yo me quedaba en casa.

Esta vez iríamos a algún lugar de playa y me compró un lindo bañador que lucir, era azul claro y de dos partes, un "bikini" y decía que me veía especialmente bonita con él.

La verdad yo no tenía un cuerpo que lucir, pero nunca me había importado antes, así que solo hicimos maletas y nos fuimos.

Era un bonito hotel en el que nos hospedábamos, totalmente vacacional, había muchas familias y parejas de luna de miel, era verdaderamente hermoso.

Nos la pasamos los primeros días recorriendo el lugar, no estábamos casados pero lo parecíamos, oía murmurar a otras personas que nos veíamos hermosos juntos.

Jamás me había sentido tan feliz en bastante tiempo, hasta que llegó el día que tuvimos que ir a la playa, señoras gordas en bañadores, o pequeñas niñas no me preocupaban, claro, pero qué era yo comparada con esas _perras _que parecía que no traían nada encima.

Yo fui a caminar sola un rato a lo largo de la playa y él estaba nadando, cuando regresé estaba hablando con una _simpática _chica.

Ella traía un bañador rojo completo y aun así se podían apreciar sus _atributos, _y él, no paraba de sonreírle.

-Hola, ya volví- fue lo más inteligente que puede decir, él me miro algo desconcertado y ella me inspeccionó de arriba abajo.

-Crona ella es Alice, la encontré ahogándose y la salve. Alice ella es Crona- rápidamente los dos se levantaron y se pusieron enfrente de mí.

"_Alice" _nombre de perra. Es lo único que pude pensar antes de que saliera ella.

-Su novia.- dije en un tono grosero. - ¿Así que **mi** novio es todo un héroe eh? Si n su ayuda tu estarías muerta ahora.

-Sí, jaja muchas gracias Kitoo-Kun- dio sonriendo como estúpida.

¡¿_"Kitoo-Kun"_?! Quién se cree que es, nadie lo llama así, ni YO.

-Creí que no te gustaba que te llamen así.

-No déjalo, está bien, no pasa nada, no me importa que _ella_ me llame así.- dijo sonriéndole.

"_Ella"_ jaja ella… ella…le salvó la vida…Kitoo-Kun…jaja… estaría mejor muerta.

Ese día era nuestro aniversario, él dijo que me llevaría a cenar, solo A MI.

-Bueno, ejem creo que ya debería irme.

-Sí _deberías_querida.

-No, o bueno, ¿por qué no cenamos hoy todos juntos?

-Porque es _nuestro_ aniversario tontito, ¿lo olvidaste?

-Claro que no, pero tres es más divertido que dos, ¿no es cierto?

-No quiero causar molestias- dijo Alice excusándose.

-Sí que las causas, ¿por qué no te vas ya?

-Crona, no seas grosera. Estas invitada, pasamos por ti a tu cuarto a las… ¿8:00? ¿Te parece?

-Sí, está bien.- ella se largó y Kid dijo que iría a buscarme un regalo en la isla.

Me quedé sola, su habitación era la 666 ¿coincidencia? Definitivamente ella no podía asistir a nuestra cena esta noche, NO PODÍA. Así que la seguí.

Era una chica linda, rubia, alta, labios rojizos, ojos verde esmeralda y bastantes atributos, ante cualquier hombre ella era hermosa.

Cuando ella se quedó en su habitación a "descansar", yo fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

Supongo que nunca te había contado que hace unos pocos meses volví a mi antigua casa por una sola cosa, lo único que extrañe, el cuchillo de mi madre.

Siempre me encantó, tiene las palabras grabadas "I kill for my own good" con unas serpientes enroscándolo, no fue nada difícil, ya no había nadie en la casa, pero los muebles y las cosas seguían ahí.

Se había colado en mi maleta, porque lo guardaba en mis cajones de ropa, perfecto para el momento. Me dirigí a su habitación.

-Aliceeeeee- llamé a la puerta, ella abrió algo despeinada y soñolienta.

-Crona, ¿qué haces aquí, ya es hora, tanto dormí?

-No querida, y por favor llámame _Tora_, solo venía a hablar contigo.

-Ah...claro pasa.

No tuvo que decir más, cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me abalancé sobre ella.

La acuchille tantas veces seguidas, mi rostro se llenó de sangre.

-Oh querida, parece que esta noche no podrás acompañarnos, lo lamento.- limpié mi cuchillo y me lave la cara y manos, cerré la puerta y me fui.

* * *

**Fin del cap 3 *o* les gustó? espero que sí, dejen reviews :3**

**La siguiente personalidad: Seductora ;D**

**Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola hola! :D aquí regresando con el 4 cap "seductora" e.e no fue tan difícil poner a Crona en esta personalidad, tengo una mente muy pervertida evé pero buaano, me discupo por el anterior cápitulo, fue muy flojo uwú culpo a mi amigo Emilio por estar jodiendo en Facetime y no dejarme trabajar tranquila, pero ya me esforcé con este, disfruten :3**

* * *

Juu Mensou

_Es como si fueras una persona totalmente diferente_

_Siempre que vienes de visita_

_Cada vez mi pecho se aprieta _

_Y simultáneamente…me cautivo._

Muzuki, la seductora.

En todos estos años, desde que la tengo me ha sido bastante útil para conseguir _eso_ con Kid, y a él le encanta.

Cuando adopto estas personalidades, cuando vuelvo en mi puedo encontrar mi cabello totalmente cambiado, aliento a alcohol, o sangre en mis ropas y…cara o hasta a veces escondida en mi closet.

Pero ella me transforma completamente, puede que termine en un bar de mala muerte sin ropa interior, alguna minifalda, una blusa que me deja todo al descubierto y un maquillaje exagerado o completamente desnuda junto a Kid.

En sí la historia de ella es bastante sencilla, creo que ya se la imaginan, pero aquí va:

Había salido de compras con Maka y al final estábamos tomando un helado y hablábamos de cosas insulsas de chicas.

Ella comentó que pensaba en tener un hijo en un futuro con Soul, y que también que anoche había sido espléndido a su lado.

-¿Si sabes a lo que refiero, no Crona?- dijo con malicia.

-Si…si…que fantástico.

-Me imagino que tú y Kid tienen muchas noches así ¿no?

-La verdad es que no hace mucho…-hizo una mueca de dolor y me interrumpió.

-¿Desde hace cuánto?

-No sé…tal vez un año…y algunos meses…

-¡Dios mío! No puedo creerlo, ¿por qué?

-Supongo que él nunca toma la iniciativa y por lo tanto yo tampoco…

-¡Crona! ¿Y? no puedes estar así, es algo esencial para cada mujer.

-¿E…en serio?

-¡Sí! Hay Crona necesitas algo de sexo.

-Maka! Baja la voz, estamos en público.

-¿Y? ¿No es la verdad? Lo necesitas.

-¡Maka!

-Está bien, ya me callo, pero después no te vengas a quejar conmigo.

Aunque ya habían pasado varias horas después de nuestra salida no pude dejar de pensar en lo que hablamos.

Faltaban unas horas para que Kid llegara de su viaje de negocios, no tenía que ir a recogerlo, él llegaría por su cuenta.

¿Debería arreglarme para él? No, siempre llega cansado… ¿Y si le preparó una cena romántica? No, siempre llega sin hambre… ¿Y si me pongo ese conjunto 'sexy' que me regaló hace tanto? ¡Sí! Eso era.

Fui rápidamente a deshacer mis cajones para encontrarlo, me cambié y me fui a mirar que tal me quedaba en un espejo y ahí Muzuki cobró vida.

Se apresuró a buscar en mi escaso maquillaje, lo utilizó todo muy bien, me veía, se veía hermosa, terminó por adoptarme totalmente, ya no tenía control sobre mí misma.

Cambió mi cabello, incluso corté algunos mechones, ya era la hora, los pasos de Kid se oían en el pasillo, me fui a meter en la cama y aparentar que estaba dormida.

Lo oí entrar y aventar las llaves.

-Ya llegueeeeeee.- al no oír respuesta se fue a asomar al cuarto y me vio dormida aunque había cubierto mi cuerpo hasta las caderas la imagen parecía algo erótica a los ojos de Kid, nunca me había visto ese conjunto y mucho menos maquillada o peinada.

-¿Cro…Crona?- no pudo evitar murmurar, se fue quitando los zapatos y el saco mientras se subía a la cama.

Entonces fue cuando me le abalancé y lo llene de besos por todas partes, su cuello, su cara y poco a poco fui desabrochando su camisa y pantalón.

Él era tan hermoso, realmente lo hacía con amor, cuando me besaba, cuando me acariciaba, mientras que Muzuki lo hacía nada más por deseo.

La noche fue larga y no puede recordar exactamente en que acabó.

Cuando me desperté amanecí con mi cuerpo desnudo a un lado de Kid igualmente desnudo.

-Te amo.- susurró entre sueños.

Tomé la sábana y me fui a mirar al espejo ¿qué había pasado con mi cabello? ¿Por qué tenía tanto maquillaje embarrado? Volteé al piso y lo primero que vi fue ese conjunto, me puse roja de vergüenza y lloré en silencio.

Cuando no me di cuenta Kid ya estaba atrás mío abrazándome tiernamente mientras sonreía, me giré hacia él y me besó.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo Crona.

_¿Crona o querrás decir Muzuki? ¡Yo te di ese placer! No importa, te lo perdono, eres un amor._

Una más se había enamorado de su novio.

* * *

**Quééééééé taaaaaaal *o*? les gustó? Quería escribir un poco de lemmon xD pero lo guardaré para la "pervertida" vale? La personalidad que sigue es: Desconfiada!**

**Le tendré que echar un poco de coco ¬w¬ y no flojearle, bueno, hasta el próximo cap, espero sus reviws por fa :3**

**Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa volvi :'3 me extrañaron? la verdad les pido una enorme disculpa, porque aparte de que me costó mucho inspirarme tuve algunos problemas privados para poder actualizar, perdonenme ;_; la verdad ya lo tenía listo hace tiempo pero simplemente no pude.**

**Bueno, no los molesto mas, lean y disfruten ;3**

* * *

Juu Mensou

_Pero aun así, tengo que hablar contigo ahora_

_Ya se lo he dicho a otro tú, pero_

_Solo puedo amar a una persona,_

_Solo puedo elegir a una personalidad…_

Yoshimi, la desconfiada.

Otra pelea con Kid, una más de sus amigas ha muerto en mis manos, o en las de Tora, en fin, se ha ido de la ciudad a su funeral y después a un "viaje de trabajo" últimamente ha tenido tantos…

Pero bueno, no me interesa, tengo cosas que hacer.

Salí como lo hago habitualmente, con Maka. Hablamos, compramos ropa y cosas de chicas.

Y al igual que con Muzuki, un delicado tema de conversación salió.

-¿A dónde ha ido Kid?- empezó poniéndome un poco nerviosa.

-A una reunión.- respondí lo más segura que pude.

-Ajam.

-¿Qué, qué pasa?

-Nada, mejor no hablamos de eso.

-No dime Makaaaaa~

-Está bien, pero no por eso vuelvas a iniciar una pelea con Kid.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- pregunté confundida.

-¿De verdad no te parece nada extraño que Kid tenga tantas "juntas" últimamente?

-Emm...No…_confío_ plenamente en él.

-Vamos Crona, se sincera contigo misma.

-¿Estas insinuando que me está engañando?

-No exactamente, podría ser una posibilidad simplemente, solo no seas tonta y piénsalo.-dijo con tono severo.

-Lo haré, solo cambiemos de tema ¿quieres?

-Sí.- dijo levantando la mano y restregándomela en la cara.

-¿Te sucede algo?- dije haciéndome a un lado.

-¡Crona! Estas ciega, mira bien.- tomé su mano y la mire fijamente por unos segundos, en el dedo anular portaba una hermosa sortija de oro con una esmeralda en el centro del tamaño perfecto, ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña.

Se quitó el anillo y me dejó agarrarlo, del otro lado decía "You and I soul resonace".

Contuve un grito de emoción y rápidamente me levante a abrazarla.- ¡Maka estoy muy feliz por ti! ¿Cuándo fue esto?

-Ayer en la noche- dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.- Me llevo a cenar y tenía algo planeado con los meseros, así que al hacer un brindis se vació el restaurante, los músicos tocaron nuestra canción, se arrodilló ante mí y me lo dijo así:

"Hey Maka descubrí que ser cursi es cool. También lo es estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida, ¿Harías mi vida aún más cool siendo mi esposa? Además no puedes decir que no, porque este anillo es solo para ti. Ttiene la esmeralda de tus ojos."

Volví a abrazarla y la felicite más, mi mente se desconectó mientras ella hablaba sobre que sería su dama de honor o algo así, comencé a pensar por qué Kid y yo aún no nos casábamos después de 6 años de relación .

Regrese hasta como por las 8:00 p.m. al departamento y Kid ya estaba ahí, tirado en la cama durmiendo con la camisa semi-desabrochada y sin zapatos.

_¿Muzuki? pensé. _No debo hablar con él.

Preparé la cena y para eso de las 9:30 p.m. Kid ya se estaba levantando.

-Buenas noches bella durmiente, ¿Cuándo llegaste? No me llamaste, pensé que llegarías mañana.

-Ah no lo sé cómo… ¿a las 6:00? Es que la junta fue rápida.

-Entonces el avión también.

-¿Avión? ¡Ah! Sí, sí el avión…fue un vuelo rápido.

-Bueno ya te preparé la cena.

-Oh lo siento Crona, voy a ir al bar con los chicos, ya habíamos quedado.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno…Maka y Soul se comprometieron.

-¡Wow! ¿En serio? Que buena noticia.

-No crees que ya sería tiempo de…

-Crona, mi amor ya hemos hablado de esto, tu sabes las razones y el por qué, no quiero pelear, ya me voy.- tomó sus llaves y su saco, se acercó a mí, me dio un beso apresurado en la mejilla y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Me quedé llorando en la mesa por horas, repasando cada una de las razones:

"_Ya vivimos juntos."_

"_No tenemos dinero como para un buen anillo."_

"_No me gustan las grandes fiestas y lo sabes."_

"_El trabajo me trae agobiado."_

"_Ninguno de nuestros amigos se ha casado, Patty no cuenta porque bueno…es Patty."_

"_Peleamos demasiado."_

"_A ti no te parece la idea de casarse por el civil."_

"_¿¡Quién te entregará!?"_

Esa es la que más duele, porque él sabe toda mi historia, la usa normalmente para dar fin a las discusiones derivadas al tema y es muy hiriente.

Por fin me levanté, me dirigí al baño para lavarme la cara y ponerme el pijama.

Me eché agua fría en la cara para que no se me notara que había estado llorando y me miré al espejo, de verdad no soy especialmente bonita, ¡mírame! ¿Cabello rosado? Nadie lo tiene así, y además está más que mal cortado gracias a mis estúpidas personalidades, soy demasiado pálida y… ¡¿alguien puede decirme de qué puto color son mis ojos!?No me sorprendería saber que Kid me engaña, simplemente soy un asco.

Salí del baño, volví a cambiarme, armé una pequeña maleta, 5 cambios de ropa interior, 3 pares de zapatos, 3 suéteres y 7 playeras junto con algunas cosas _por si acaso._

Tomé mis llaves y todavía lo dude antes de salir, pero me armé de valor y lo hice, no dejé una nota y no iría al departamento de Maka para que me hiciera volver.

Lo último que recuerdo es que otra vez peleamos y se fue al bar, llevo 3 días sin verle, supongo que esta con Black*Star o algo así porque mi orgullo me impide llamarle.

_¿Por qué no ha llamado aún?_

De seguro esta con esa _perra_ en nuestra cama ahora mismo y cuando vuelva mis sábanas ya no olerán a mí, olerán a _ella._

_Espera, ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué pasó con lo de "confío plenamente en él? ¿Estas ideas son realmente mías?_

_Claro que no, son mías- dijo para sus adentros Yoshimi, la nueva._

Todos mis tormentos interiores se detuvieron al escuchar el timbre de mi celular con la batería moribunda.

Abro el celular y es él. Contesto pero no digo nada.

_-¿¡Hola!? ¿¡Crona!? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde estás? Déjame explicártelo, solo estive un rato con los chicos porque me volvieron a llamar… del trabajo, ¿Sí? Tuve que ir y ¡cuando regresé no estabas me preocupé y fui a ver a Maka, ella me dijo que tampoco sabía nada de ti y no has respondido ninguna de mis llamadas ¿Vas a regresar? ¿Es por lo de la boda? ¡Podemos casarnos JAJA! ¿Crona? ¡¿Crona?! ¿Por qué no hablas?_

_-Nu…número equivocado señor, lo siento.- es lo más inteligente que pudo decir Yoshimi._

_Se ha preocupado por mí…y dijo que nos casaríamos… ¿o solo fue porque me fui? Es tan lindo… ¿o solo fue porque ya tuvo placer con esa perra? Lo…lo amo…como Yoshimi…lo amo._

* * *

**Bueno, bueno la verdad ya dije, me costó mucho inspirame para este cap y aún así no estoy muy contenta con los resultados pero espero les guste, intentaré actualizar más rápido el próximo, de nuevo perdonen la demora u.u**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~! AFDHFSGJFGSKJFGSAHBASK ya sé. YA SÉ unu tardé mucho, pero ya saben, las vacaciones y blablablah xD me dio mucha flojera, aunque ya lo llevaba adelantado y dejé tarea atrasada que apenas esta semana hice :c**

**Ahora culpen a mi hermana por no dejarme concentrar (?)**

**Pero bueno, dejando las excusas creo que esta personalidad ocupará dos capis :I así que esperen la continuación para esta personalidad(?**

**Bueno disfruten :3 **

* * *

Juu Mensou

_¿Trastorno de personalidad? ¿Yo?_

_¿Por qué estás sonriendo?_

Yûki, la agresiva.

Como te podrás imaginar caí ante los encantos de Kid y volví al apartamento. No hablamos del tema nunca, él no quiere que me vuelva a ir así y cuando le expliqué mis inquietudes acerca de sus juntas fue dejándolas poco a poco.

Y sé que no es una excusa pero realmente me encontraba estresada con los planes para la boda de Maka, con eso de ser la dama de honor y ayudarla con cosas como los adornos, vestido, invitados y esas cosas para una boda tenían mucha presión sobre mí. Pero bueno he aquí la historia de Yûki:

Kid no dijo palabra sobre la boda que me había o le había prometido a Yoshimi por teléfono y yo tampoco, aunque de lo único que hablábamos era de la boda de nuestros mejores amigos.

Constantemente traía y guardaba cosas de la boda en nuestro departamento y se quedaban en el sofá o en las repisas y a él no le molestaba.

Ese día habíamos salido a por fin comprar el vestido, Maka estaba de muy buen humor, no paraba de hablar sobre la gran amiga que era al estarle ayudando y blah, blah, blah.

Cuando por fin salió de los probadores no pude contener un grito, se veía hermosa; el vestido era de manga larga, con un ligero escote en "V" y con una crinolina que lo hacía parecer mucho más largo de lo que de verdad era, en las faldas tenía unos toques verdes y el velo era totalmente transparente con una mini-corona verde.

Le tomé algunas fotos y le dije un millón de veces lo hermosa que se veía, pero no pude evitar sentir celos… e imaginarme que yo era la del hermoso vestido, la de la boda.

Termino la larga jornada de compras y me fui a dormir un rato.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, oí que Kid llegaba, me levante y fui a saludarlo. Al besarlo su aliento olía a alcohol, me espanté porque intentó tirarse sobre mí.

Me aparté rápidamente, estaba despeinado, tenía la camisa desabrochada y había llegado sin saco, te seré sincera, lo he visto borracho pero nunca lo vi así, realmente entré en pánico.

No se percató de esto y caminó cojeando.

-¿…Ki...Kid…? ¿Estás bien? Se oyó un golpe en seco en la sala y solo lo oí gritar –Sehh…¿Por qué no lo estaría amor?

Y ahí todo cambió.

No le entendía muy bien qué es lo que decía así que me dirigí a la sala temblando.

-¡¿Qué tú también quieres restregármelo en la cara…puta?!- dijo señalando algunas de las cosas de la boda sobre el sofá.

-¿…Qu…qué dices?- dije acercándome a él.

-Sé lo que quieres…y no lo vas a tener, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no tienes familia jajajaja….- dicho esto me soltó una bofetada, su risa y su sonrisa se desvanecieron al ver roja mi mejilla.

Contuve mis lágrimas y salí corriendo de ahí con la mano pegada a la mejilla abofeteada, no se oyó que él me siguiera, así que me escondí en un rincón del edificio.

_Suu…contente…contente…no es un buen momento ahora…por favor…no._

Trataba de contener a mis personalidades, ninguna de ellas me sería útil ahora.

Sin nada salí, no quería ir a molestar a Maka durante sus planes nupciales y no iría al apartamento por nada del mundo.

Mi dinero y mi teléfono se habían quedado ahí y ya era muy noche, las calles se encontraban solas, tenía miedo.

Me decidí a volver, pero ya no sería yo.

Yûki tomó paso decidido de vuelta al apartamento, gruñendo a quien pasaba a su lado.

Para su sorpresa Kid estaba afuera del departamento abrazando sus piernas inclinándose hacia adelante y atrás.

Cuando la vio empezó a balbucear algo, ella solo lo ignoro, lo aparto de la puerta de un empujón, abrió y lo dejó afuera.

En ese momento me poseyó completamente.

No supe que fue de mí hasta el día siguiente que amanecí en mi cama con una sensación de cruda terrible.

_¿Dónde está Kid? ¿Qué día es hoy?_ Miré el reloj despertador a un lado de mi cama _¡¿10 de septiembre?! ¡¿7 a.m.?! ¡Maka va a matarme! _

Corrí a ponerme el vestido de dama de honor, desayunar y salir corriendo a su departamento.

Al llegar Soul fue el que abrió la puerta y al verme hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Makaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritó y rápidamente la rubio cenizo vino a la puerta.

-Oh Crona...pasa, pasa justo íbamos para al ensayo- me dedico una sonrisa forzada.

_¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?_

Nos fuimos en dos autos, pidieron que Maka y yo nos fuéramos primero con algunas cosas que se necesitaban y que los demás partirían después.

-Bueno…hmm… ¿qué pasó con Kid anoche?- preguntó una vez ya en el auto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ayer Kid vino como a las 2:00 de la mañana a tocar a nuestro apartamento, estaba pálido, pálido, solo quiso hablar con Soul, pero alcancé a oír que se iría por unos días, pero que llegaría a la boda. ¿Qué diablos pasó entre ustedes dos anoche?

-No...no lo sé.

El ensayo duró más de 4 hrs, después exhausta volví a mi departamento, me saqué el vestido casi a la fuerza y me tiré en la cama a llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, solo cuando junte las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarme y buscar rastros de Kid.

La cocina estaba toda desordenada, más que por la prisa de la mañana era por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Los cuchillos estaban regados por todo el piso y otros utensilios de cocina, no entendía nada, no había notas de Kid, mensajes de voz o algo.

Sus cajones de ropa estaban casi vacíos y por lo visto no estaba su maleta de viaje.

"_-Dijo que volvería para la boda". La cual será en dos semanas, ¿a dónde fue? ¿Trabajo? _

Lo único que sabía hasta entonces es que tenía una nueva personalidad, Yûki, una psicópata agresiva-compulsiva.

* * *

**QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ TAL D:? Quién se imaginaba a Kid borracho-golpeador? eh :I? bueno ya sé, qué dejé muchas cosas inconclusas pero esa era la idea, la personalidad agresiva tendra dos capis yay~! *celebra* para poder explicar todo mejor.**

**Bueno déjenme reviews o otra vez tardere muuuuuuuuucho ;I **

**Okay no :'C pero sí, sus reviews me ponen feliz :3 y me dan más ánimo de actualizar rápido **

**Bueno ojalá les haya gustado, gracias por leer y para favs (?) **

**S****ayonara!****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~! YA SÉ! MATENME! ME TARDE MUCHÍSIMO! PERDÓN! PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN! Tuve algunos "problemilas" últimamente para actualizar uvu no me odien y sigan leyendóme(? ADEMÁS! YA EMPECÉ MÁS FICS :'DDDD**

**Por favor no dejen de leerme, de verdad me disculpo con las lindas que siguen el fic y me dejan reviws 3 intentaré ser más rápida! Además amo mucho a mis gemelos favoritos que siempre me dejan reviws ;w; 3 un perdón especial a ellos 3**

**Y a los que la tienen en favoritos(?**

**Bueno, sin más interrupciones les advierto que trae casi nada de lemmon(? perdón, prefiero el yaoi xD pero bueno disfruten no los distraigo mas!**

* * *

Juu Mensou

_Las diez personas dentro de mí, todas ellas se han dado cuenta:_

_Su razón de ser es… ¿Qué?_

_**Pervertida**_

Tōsaku, una pervertida sin remedio.

Lo sé, es el día de la boda ya.

Maka se encuentra histérica en el salón de belleza, gritando por los jalones de cabello y conteniendo las lágrimas para no estropear el maquillaje.

Lo peor es que yo me encuentro más histérica porque llevo 2 semanas sin ver a Kid, y más aún porque él dijo que estaría de vuelta para la boda.

En fin, terminamos en el salón de belleza y ya íbamos tarde para la iglesia y por si fuera poco todavía Maka debía ponerse el vestido.

Llegamos más que apuradas y aunque estropeamos un poco el peinado le pusimos el vestido en 2 minutos y la llevamos a rastras con Spirit para que la entregara.

Yo ya estaba en mi lugar, escuchando la ceremonia pero hundida en mis pensamientos, realmente no sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me pidieron que entregara los anillos.

-Y ahora, puede besar a la novia.- Se sonrieron mutuamente y Maka tomó a Soul de la espalda y lo puso debajo de ella para después besarlo apasionadamente, todos aplaudieron frenéticos, incluso Spirit lloró.

Salimos de la iglesia para ir al salón donde sería la fiesta, seguía preocupada por Kid, aún no se había aparecido.

Tuve que llegar antes que Maka y su ahora esposo Soul para arreglar los últimos detalles.

Aún sin señales de Kid… ¿Habré hecho mal en irme? ¿O…qué habré hecho después? Porque aún, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó.

Apenas todos los invitados ya estaban sentados en sus respectivas mesas y me pareció ver una figura conocida. Era él.

Corrí a abrazarlo, él solo me miró algo sorprendido y luego sonrió. Estuvimos así como 5 minutos, hasta que me separé de él y le di una gran bofetada.

-¿Qué..mie..?- Soul lo interrumpió.

-¡Hermano! Si llegaste, realmente empecé a dudar que vendrías.

-Solo se me hizo un poco tarde-guiñó el ojo-jamás me perdería tu boda.

Maka me tomo del brazo y me susurró-Ayer por fin logré que Soul me revelará a dónde se había ido…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Shhh-me interrumpió-se fue a ver a un amigo cercano que es un psicólogo reconocido, aunque también está algo loco. Lo único que le dijo a Soul es que se iba porque quería aclarar algo con él acerca de ti.-y me sonrió compasivamente.

_¿Se habrá dado cuenta ya de las demás? Yo soy la única que sabe de su existencia, las demás no tienen ni la menor idea la una de la otra._

La velada fue larga y animada, baile mucho, comí y también mucho, pero realmente no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Kid.

Ya eran más de las 2:00 am y Kid y yo nos retiramos, tampoco en el camino de regreso a casa hubo palabra alguna.

Nos pusimos los pijamas y ya estábamos adentro de la cama espalda con espalda.

Hasta que me decidí y rompí el silencio.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-no obtuvo respuesta.

-De verdad no sé qué hice-y las lágrimas contenidas por dos semanas brotaron-De vedad no pude dormir…solo pensaba en ti y donde estarías, realmente no fue mi culpa que peleáramos…tu llegaste borracho y…- no pudo terminar la frase, se tapó la cara sonrojada con la almohada y lloró en silencio. Ahora lo recordaba todo, ella volvió y lo amenazó con un cuchillo, hasta le provocó una herida en la mejilla y en el bazo, se puso histérica esa noche… ¿De verdad era tan mala? ¿De verdad merecía a Kid comportándose así? Ahora se odiaba, se odiaba por haberle hecho daño…pero volvió a ordenar sus pensamientos y aún no obtenía respuesta de a dónde había ido.- ¿Dónde estabas?-repitió esta vez sin llorar.

-En ningún lado.

-No se está "en ningún lado" 2 semanas.

-Ya duérmete, es tarde.-se sentía impotente ¿por qué no tenía la confianza para decirle?

Entonces recordó lo que Maka le dijo que hacía para sacarle cosas a Soul…le daba asco nada más de recordar todo eso…pero algo se descontroló dentro de ella y ya no podía contenerlo. Había una más.

Ella tomó totalmente el control de su cuerpo y entonces pasó.

Con algo de rudeza volteó boca arriba forzosamente a Kid y se posicionó encima de él; se fue desabrochando el pijama poco a poco y antes de quedar completamente sin nada se acercó a Kid y le susurró-Si quieres llegar hasta el final tendrás que decírmelo todo…o…¿Tendré que torturarte?

Esto provocó una pequeña erección en Kid y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía las manos atadas a la cabecera con una funda de almohada y estaba sin camiseta o los pantalones del pijama, solo tenía sus bóxers y ya una mano traviesa se encontraba dentro de ellos jugueteando.

-¿Ya me lo dirás?- al no obtener respuesta fue bajando poco a poco seductoramente hasta que igualmente le ató los pies.

Ahora estaba totalmente desnudo. Esa no era Crona y él lo sabía, pero no quería decir nada, no aún sin el último visto del psicólogo amigo.

Salió de sus pensamientos sintió una lengua paseándose por "eso" y ya no pudo más, se rindió completamente hacia Crona y se le entrego toda la noche.

Aun así ella no consiguió arrancar de los labios de Kid lo que ya sabía, la verdad.

_¿O es que me amará tanto y no le importa vivir con todas…las demás?_

Ya no importaba, tal vez Yûki le haría una pequeña visita a ese psicólogo de nombre "Stein" o tal vez solo esperaría a que Kid le digiera algo… aunque después de anoche ya no volvió a tocar el tema…pero al menos ya está normal…

Era la peor novia del mundo, y lo sabía. Kid era demasiado para ella, y no le sorprendería que en algún tiempo sí la haya engañado, pero Tora se encargaría de eso.

En fin, otra vez los dos actuaban normal y Kid estaba más cariñoso que de costumbre, ya no llegaba tarde borracho y últimamente la llevaba mucho a pasear y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Y así le gustaba, pero ella sabía que algo ocultaba detrás de ese comportamiento, y tenía el presentimiento de que no tardaría en descubrirlo.

"_La tormenta siempre llega cuando menos la esperas"_

* * *

**¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL? EH? LES GUSTÓ? :'DDD sé que está cortito pero trae algo muy importante!**

***spoiler***

**Kid ya sabe de todas estas personalidadessssssssssssssssssss y aún no decide cual le gusta mas! Pronto verán en qué acaba ;w; y para eso tendra que leer!**

**De nuevo ME DISCULPO u.u aún asi déjenme reviews(? porque eso me anima a continuar! Le quedan como 4 capis más :'D y la siguiente peeeeeeeerrrsssssonalidad! *redoble de tambores* ALEGRE! WTF? Bueno, ya veré qué haré -w- **

**Ámenme, no me odien (? espero sus reviews y favoritos 3**

_**Sayonara!**_


End file.
